


Every Passing Moment

by TheRealBurgerKing



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Lovers Parting, M/M, Not really lovers though, Slight fluff, They never officially dated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealBurgerKing/pseuds/TheRealBurgerKing
Summary: Right now, this moment is passingIf you could forget everything - all our memories -No, I'll meet you again in the next lifeI'll love you againAnd maybe then, you'll love me too





	Every Passing Moment

Sunlight filtered through the thin curtains, falling softly on the pair in bed. One young man lay awake but still, pink hair encircling his head like a halo. He breathed slowly - in, out, in, out - and let his eyes flutter closed. It hurt; being awake, being aware of what day it was. Being aware of the man curled next to him. It was torture. But this was what he deserved.

The young man rolled to the side of the bed and sat up, sliding bare legs out from the covers. He took a deep breath, rubbed his eyes. Pushed himself to his feet and silently wobbled to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and washed his face, staring at himself in the mirror afterward. He showered quickly and was just pulling out clothes from his packed bags when the sleeping man stirred.

“Soonyoung?” Wonwoo’s voice was deep and hoarse from sleep as he rolled over and blinked sluggishly.

“Hey,” was Soonyoung’s short reply. He tugged on his pants and shrugged on his shirt, avoiding looking at Wonwoo. _This only makes things harder._

Wonwoo whined from the bed, wanting Soonyoung’s attention. Unfortunately, Soonyoung gave in to the temptation and looked over. The slightly-younger man looked cute, wrapped in all of the blankets and trying to make puppy eyes. Soonyoung just shook his head and moved away to Wonwoo’s small kitchen.

Jihoon was right. Of course. _“There’s no love now, I know. Only satisfying each other’s desires. But someone will catch feelings, and it’ll burn. Are you really willing to bet it all?”_ Damn him for being smart.

Because someone had caught feelings. And it was burning. Oh, it was burning brighter than the sun and colder than ice. So now Soonyoung was leaving. Leaving for somewhere far away, somewhere Wonwoo wasn’t.

Because Soonyoung had caught feelings. And Wonwoo didn’t love him.

***

_My heart, my love is burning for you. But now, I must let you go. This life, this love wasn’t meant for us. With this last kiss I’ll send myself away. Be safe, be happy. It’s all I want._


End file.
